The Darkest Night
by ashleekaye
Summary: Ashlee Teller didn't want to come back to Charming, but with losing her job she didn't have much of a choice. She missed her mom, her dad, her brother, and her family. Coming back isn't always easy though. This is life through Ashlee's eyes and the obstacles she faces along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My stomach filled with knots as I passed the _Welcome to Charming_ sign. I was there, I was finally home. It had been years since the last time I was home, ten to be exact. I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react. My mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow, didn't want me to leave; she fought me until the morning I left without saying goodbye. As much as I wanted to I knew if I waited to say goodbye I would have never left. My step-dad, Clay Morrow, loved me like his own and didn't want me to leave either and with him replacing my real father John Teller as president of the MC (John died when I was ten) I knew I had to get as far away from Charming, California as possible which landed me in Washington D.C. at Georgetown University. Georgetown University, I know what you're thinking, how does a Samcro princess get into Georgetown? Well, let's just say a 4.0 GPA all four years of high school, volunteering, and valedictorian had something to do with it. I graduated from GU four years ago, got a Masters in History and a BA in Medieval Studies with a double minor in French and Geography. I worked as a Federal Historian for the Department of the State making pretty good money till a week ago when I quit. Working at the Department of the State was fun for a while until I pissed off the wrong legislator. Weeks following that I was constantly harassed, so I quit. This led me back to my home; Charming. I had been on the road for days, literally. A car ride in my 67' black Impala from D.C. to Cali in August was just terrible, but I just couldn't stop, I wanted to get home.

I sucked in my breath as I pulled into Teller-Morrow Auto. This was it, no turning back now. I parked the car and looked in the rear-view mirror checking my appearance. My just-past shoulder-length red-auburn hair cascaded in waves and my natural looking makeup was perfect and not smudged despite the hot-ass weather. I wore a black tank, vintage high-waisted black and cheetah print short shorts with studs on the left pocket, studded earrings, my dad's dog tags, studded black high-heeled booties, and a dark brown leather jacket that I threw in the back. Pulling down my black vintage square framed glasses I looked into my baby blue eyes which contrasted off my sun-kissed skin making sure my mascara wasn't smudged. Satisfied, I poofed my hair and got out of the car grabbing my dark brown leather purse. Strutting to the office I noticed all eyes from the garage were on me. One of the guys, obviously new because I sure as hell didn't recognize him yelled at me, "Hey, you here to get your car fixed?"

I stopped right before the office and looked at him. "No," I said before I stepped into the office.

My mom sat at the desk and still looked the same as ten years ago. Dark brown hair with the same highlights, glasses on (only when reading and on the computer of course), and her same biker mom style with a black button up, black lace tank underneath, dark blue skinny jeans with a wide-set black belt, and knee-high black leather, heeled boots. She looked up.

"Hi mom," I said looked at her.

"ASHLEE!" she yelled as she got up quickly and attacked me with a big bear hug.

"Where have you been?" she asked. A tear formed in my eye.

"It's a long story, Mom," I said hugging her back. Damn did I miss her.

She let go and looked me over.

"You looked so much older, Ashlee. So much more….mature," she said.

"I know," I replied. I know what she meant. Before I left, I was kind of a tom-boy, always wearing guy shirts, baggy pants, and converse. She never really saw me in anything else.

"Let's go into the clubhouse. The boys are here, I think they are just getting out of church," she said as she practically shoved me out of the office.

Some of the guys that were working on cars before were gone, probably in church, including the guy that asked where I was going.

Walking into the clubhouse everything still looked the same. The same bar, the same mug shots of the guys on the wall (with a couple new ones added), and the same pool table in the corner, it was all almost the same as when I left it. The guys weren't out yet and Gemma motioned for me to sit at the bar.

"Let's wait," she said as she grabbed the bottle of Jack from behind the bar. "Want any?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. "I think I'll need it."

She laughed and poured each of us a shot. I downed it, feeling the burning sensation all down my throat then the calming warmth erupting in my stomach; I closed my eyes. You can do this Ashlee, you can do this, you don't fear anything…anyone.

"Nervous," Gemma said smirking, her usual smirk at me.

"Just a little," I said smiling.

"Well then, here's another," she said as she filled my shot glass.

"Thanks," I said before I downed it.

"So where _have _you been?" she asked.

I filled her in on my GU college experience with my masters and BA, history club, Student council president for two years, graduation as valedictorian for my masters and BA, and my study abroad semester in France. I also enlightened her on my job with the Department of the State, my cute apartment in the city, my ex-boyfriend Darrin, and why I quit.

"So it sounds like you have had a fun 10 years," she said as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah you could say that," I said right before the doors opened. Out came the guys.

Jax walked out; he had long blonde hair, a stache, a black Samcro tee with his cut, and baggy light wash jeans. He stopped when he saw me.

"Ashlee?" he said.

"Yes it's me Jax," I said standing.

"ASHLEE!" he yelled as he ran over and picked me up into a monster hug.

"Jax…Jax…I can't breathe," I said as he hugged me.

"Sorry Ash," he said. "It's just been so long," he continued as he set me down.

"I know it's been too long," I agreed. Then I saw Clay; he looked exactly as I left him short speckled gray-brown hair, blue eyes, a Sons tee, his cut, and baggy light jeans.

"Baby girl," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

The rest of the guys stared as I pulled away from Clay.

"This is Ashlee guys, Jax's sister, JT and Gemma's daughter and my step-daughter," Clay said to the guys. I took my time going around giving each of the guys hugs, the ones I knew of at least.

Tig: "Doll face," he said as he gave me a hug.

Bobby: "Look at you all grown up," he said as he hugged me.

Chibs: "Lass yer taller," he said as he hugged me.

Opie: "The same little punk," he said as he ruffled my hair and gave me a hug.

Piney: "Punk," he said as he gave me a hug.

I turned to the next guy. He was the one that yelled at me earlier. I didn't know him. He had a short Mohawk with tribal tattoos on each side, deep brown eyes, darker skin (Puerto Rican maybe?), a great smile, a white undershirt, his cut, and baggy black jeans.

"I'm Juice," he said as he pulled me into a really awkward hug. I pulled away and gave him a slight smile; he smiled big back at me.

Then the last guy, a prospect, had dirty blonde, long-ish hair, gray-blue eyes, fair skin and wore a short sleeved dark grey and white plaid button up, his prospect cut, and light blue baggy jeans. Before I could say anything Jax said, "And this is Half-Sack."

"Hey," I said as Jax dragged me towards the bar.

For the next hour I spent catch up with the boys, filling them in on my college and job adventure.

"So where ya staying?" Jax asked me as we downed some Jack.

"Uhmm I really haven't thought about that one yet," I confessed. He laughed.

"You can come stay at my place, I have a spare room you could have," he said.

"I- I couldn't Jax. I don't wanna mooch off you," I said as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"No, really it's no big deal. I insist!" he said as ruffled my hair.

"Hey stop that," I said as I fixed my hair. "My hair looks good today, so don't fuck it up. And yes I guess if you don't mine"

"Oh okay little sis," he said sarcastically, "And I don't mind at all."  
"I can take you by my place now," he said as he stood.

"Okay," I agreed as I stood up and followed him.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I made my way out.

* * *

Two hours later I found myself lying on my new bed in the spare room at Jax's house. I really missed everyone and for once in a long time I felt like I really belonged. I fit in here. I missed Jax and Ope teasing me, Tig making sex jokes, Bobby cooking and playing Elvis, Clay teaching me how to ride, Chibs teaching me how to fight, and Gemma, my mom, talking to me, having girl convo's and shopping. I missed it all.

Fall asleep Ashlee, you are going to have one long day tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Friday, I woke up early, at 7am, and decided to go for a morning run, so I jumped out of bed, threw my hair into a bun on top of my head, dressed in a black sports bra that barely fit over my 38c's, black jogging shorts, and black and white Adidas's, Feeling the cool morning air on my skin as I ran was the best thing ever. With running came peace. No problems, no worries, no stresses, when I ran everything just disappeared. Turning the corner I ran onto the main strip in Charming. Most of the places minus the diner were not open yet. As I ran I turned and looked across the street. Most of the places that were here so many years ago still were here which brought a smile to my lips. **BAM**! I ran into something hard knocking me off my balance as I fell to the ground. Looking in front of me I saw a man in a cop's uniform looking back at me as he picked up his to-go coffee that was now spilt on the ground.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up at him.

"Its fine, really," he said as he helped me up. He had short brown, side parted hair, blue eyes, and looked slightly familiar. Then it hit me; it was David Hale.

"David Hale?" I said guessingly. He looked back at me his eyes scrunched.

"Yes," he said. Then his eyes got wide as he looked at me. "Ashlee…Ashlee Teller?"

I smiled. "That's my name don't wear it out," I said sarcastically. I leaned in and gave him a hug. David and I went to Charming High together and were very close. He was my best guy friend in school. We both dreamt of getting out of Charming and we did, at least for a little while.

"Your back," he said as he pulled away.

"Yup and so are you," I said. "So police school worked out huh?"

"Yes of course," he said as he pointed to his uniform that lay perfectly over his muscular body. "What about you?" he asked.

"I went to Georgetown University in D.C., graduated, got a job, didn't like it and ended up back here as of yesterday. That's just the short version," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well that's great. The whole college part and you being back I guess," he said. "We should catch up for lunch or something?"

"Yes we should," I said excitingly. "Maybe tomorrow at noon? I'm busy today with family stuff," I said.

"Works for me. Meet at the diner at noon, got it," he said as he pulled me in for another hug.

"It's nice to see you Ashlee," he said as he pulled away.

I smiled. "You too David. Cya tomorrow," I said as I continued my run down the strip.

"Bye," he yelled as he got into his squad car.

Seeing David was such a shocker. All through high school, he always had a crush on me and I always kind of had this little "thing" for him too. We never acted on it because lord knows what our families would do and we really didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Our families hated our friendship to begin with. Yet seeing him, all those feelings flooded back.

Minutes passed before I ran back into the house covered in sweat. I walked into the kitchen in search of water, I ran out half way through my run.

"Have a nice run," Jax said; he was sitting at the table in his boxers holding a cup of coffee.

"Yup," I said then I gulped the whole bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said as I threw the bottle into the trash and headed down the hall.

Jax's bathroom was medium sized and cozy. No decorations or anything, kind of plain. It needed a woman's touch. I stripped off my clothes, hopped into the shower, and turned the water on cold. At first I shivered then it started to feel good as the cold water cascaded down my naked body. I was five foot five, a size 7, and wore an 8 and ½ shoe. For being 5ft5in I was pretty curvy for a size 7, but it never really bothered me. Girls are meant to have curves, so get over it. I had 7 tattoos all over my body. All in conspicuous places of course though, because having a job with the government you have to maintain a _professional _appearance, it was bullshit. My first tattoo is on my right shoulder blade and is of an opened cage and a bird flying away with a chain that bursted connecting the two, with the words "Nevermore" underneath it. My second tat is on my left lower back and is of a dream catcher with a bear print in it and two big feathers coming off of it. My third tat consists of dog paw prints cascading from the side of my thigh up to my boob on my right. The fourth one is a half moon and a star with the quote from Edgar Allen Poe saying "All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream," in cursive on the top of my left foot. My fifth one is on my left side between my boob and hip and has a couple trees with the words "The woods are lovely dark and deep, but I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep," by Robert Frost underneath the trees in cursive. My sixth one is on the side of my right foot and says "Moi, je ne regrette rien," in French which means "Me, I regret nothing." "My last tat is on my left ankle and is of a feather that breaks off into birds flying away. I love all my tats and no matter what age I turn, I always will; like my one tat says "Me, I regret nothing," and I never will. When it comes to piercings I only have the two in my ears and a belly button ring. Nothing too exciting, like I said working with the government you can't be overly tatted or pierced up. Stepping out of the shower I dried up and headed off to my room. Today I have to go shopping with Gemma so I know to wear something cute or she'll kick my ass from hear to the moon. Thirty minutes later I decided on a black skin-tight v-neck shirt, light wash denim cut-off jean shorts with camo on the front and a studded pocket, my dad's dog tags, an army green scarf, and army green tie up, heeled ankle boots. For my red-ish hair I straightened it. Makeup wise I put on some foundation, bronzer, and some mascara; not much but still enough to look good. Satisfied with my look I tucked the front part of my shirt into my shorts and headed out into the kitchen to find breakfast.

"You look good today Darlin'," Jax said as he strutted in dressed as usual in a Samcro tee, his cut, and baggy jeans with his hair still wet from his shower.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled out a bagel.

Hours later I showed back up at Jax's carrying 20 bags of new clothes. My mom went a little crazy. Clay was going to shit when he finds out how much Gemma and I spent today using _his _credit card.

"Baby hurry up we gotta head back to the clubhouse and set up for the party tonight," mom yelled from the kitchen. I laughed, oh mom, still running things as usual.

I walked out and we headed to TM.

Strutting up to the clubhouse I saw Half-Sack working on a bike. I had to admit he was pretty cute with his blonde hair and puppy dog blue eyes. He was build pretty well too, probably had a six-pack. I would not mind tapping that.

"I'll meet you inside, Mom," I said as I walked towards Half-Sack.

"Okay Baby," she said as she strutted hurryingly inside.

"Looking good," I said as I leaned against the car looking at Half-Sack.

"Wh-what?" he said as his face grew red. Hmm might as well fuck with him.

"The bike," I said grinning as I played off my flirty comment.

"Yeah it's a pretty good bike. I'm fixing it up. It just needs some new brakes," he said trying not to look at me.

"Bet you're really good with your hands," I said as I looked at him. He looked up and I stared into his blue-ish eyes.

"Ye-yeah I guess I'm good at fixing things _with_ my hands," he said nervously looking up at me.

"Hey Ash," Jax yelled from behind me. Half-Sack quickly looked back at his bike and began working again.

"Hey Jaxxy!" I said turning his way.

"You harassing the prospect?" he asked jokingly.

"Of course, it's my job!" I said. "Right Half-Sack," I continued as I patted his shoulder. He grinned.

"Well let's head inside and grab some beers," Jax said nodding towards the clubhouse.

"Okie dokie!" I said. "Bye cutie," I whispered in Half-Sack's ear. He turned and looked at me gulping. I stared at Half-Sack for a few moments before I turned and ran catching up with Jax.

"So what was that about?" Jax asked smirking at me.

"What was what about?" I asked innocently smiling back at him.

"You know what Ashlee. Don't play innocent with me darlin'," he said looking back at me.

"I was just complementing his bike Jax, nothing more," I lied smirking at him.

"Okay, okay whatever you say little sis," he said as he opened the door to the clubhouse for me.

"Thanks," I said as I entered the room.

"Welcome back Ashlee!" everyone yelled at me as I stood there befuddled by the group.

"Oh you guys," I said reddening. "Thank you guys so much," I said as I ran up to Gemma giving her a big hug.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the party I found myself sitting at the bar with Tig trying to out-drink him. I had already down a whole bottle of tequila and was on my second and so was Tig.

"You will not win!" I said to Tig as I downed another shot and slammed it back down on the table. Tig laughed and took another shot as he pulled a girl onto his lap; another croweater. I looked over at Sack, he was behind the bar getting drinks.

"Hey Sack would you be a doll and get us another bottle please," I said sweetly to him while batting my eye-lashes.

"Don't you think you've had enough," he said grinning at me.

"Never!" I said jumping up in my seat. "Come here," I said to Sack waving him over.

"Okay," he said as he moved closer. "Closer!" I said leaning into him.

I whispered into his ear, "Maybe if you're a good boy and get me another bottle I'll return the favor later." Sack gulped and looked at me, our faces inches apart.

"I-I uhm, uhm. Okay," he said as he leaned away and grabbed another bottle giving it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He reddened. "You're welcome," he said smiling at me.

"Sack, get me a drink," Juice ordered from across the bar. I looked at Juice.

"Hey Juicy boy," I said waving at him.

"Hey Ash," he said giving me his megawatt smile. I went to get up and go over to Juice when I fell against the bar.

"Oh wow," I said leaning against the bar. I must be really drunk. I laughed. Out of no where came Juice helping me stand.

"You okay Ash?" he asked with a concerned look in his brown eyes. I looked at him; we were inches apart and giggled.

"Juicy boy my hero!" I said leaning my body against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck steadying myself.

He laughed and leaned into me. "Let's get you to bed," he said trying to get me to move.

"No I wanna dance," I said as I started to crawl on top of the bar.

"Ashlee, you really shouldn't," Juice said stepping closer to me. I stood up fast. "You're not my boss Juice," I said shaking my ass at him. Then I started really dancing. Queens's song Fat Bottomed Girls came on. "This is my song!" I yelled. I got hoots and hollers from the guys in the room.

"Aaaaare you gonna take me home tonight, aaaaare down beside that red firelight, aaaaaare you gonna let it all hang out, fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round," I sang off key dancing on the bar. I went to turn when I slipped on some spilt tequila and fell into something soft. I looked up, it was Juice.

"Hey Juice," I said touching his cheek.

"Hey Ashlee," he said looking back down at me with his big brown eyes.

"We should get you home," he said. I huffed. "But..but I don't wanna go home," I said frowning.

"I know Ash, I know," he said. "Hey Sack you're sober right?" he said.

"Yeah," Sack said walking over.

"Great. Do me a favor and take the princess home tonight. Her car is parked right out front. Here are the keys," Juice said as he took my keys and gave them to Sack.

"Okay," Sack said. "I'll take her from ya," he continued. Juice set me down and tried to steady me against Sack.

"You okay to walk?" Juice asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I leaned against Sack. "Bye Juicy boy you're my hero!" I said ecstatically as Sack walked me out of the clubhouse.

"Bye Ashlee," Juice said.

We got to my Impala and Sack opened the door and let me climb in.

"Thanks Sack, nice to know chivalry is not dead," I said as he buckled me in.

"Your welcome," Sack said smiling. Then he shut the door and climbed in the driver's side.

"Let's go!" I said as he started the car.

"Nanananananana BATMAN!" I said as we drove down the road. Sack laughed.

"You know Sack it's been sooooo long sense I was this drunk," I said looking at him.

"I can believe that," he said in agreement.

"You know my last boyfriend Darrin. I call him fucker now slept with another girl on MY birthday in MY bed at MY party," I said to him. He looked back shocked. "Really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah really. I found them fucking in my bed right after I opened my presents," I said. "I tore the bitch out of my bed and kicked the living hell out of her. Safe to say she never came near me again and as for fucker, he got all of his clothes thrown out into the street along with the rest of his shit," I said. Sack laughed. "I don't know why anyone would ever want to cheat on you," he said looking at me.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned closer to him.

"Well, here we are," Sack said as we pulled to a stop in front of Jax's house.

"Here we are," I said unbuckling myself. Sack got out. I opened my door and fell into Sack's arms.

"Be careful," he said lifting me up. Sack lifted me and practically carried me to my room. I steadied myself at the end of my bed, Sack stood in front of me. I went to move and fell on top of Sack on top of my bed.

"Sorry," I said as I sat up straddling him.


	2. Chapter 2 Flirt

Light peeked mercilessly through the blinds, I groaned. It was too early and not to mention I had the biggest migraine ever. Reaching around without opening my eyes I searched for my blanket, what I found though was skin. My eyes shot open as I lifted up. Underneath me was Half-Sack bare-chested and sleeping. I looked down and realized I was naked too. I slept with Sack. I groaned and lifted myself off of him; I couldn't even believe I slept with the guy. I sat up on the bed and put my hands to my face, what did I do? I looked at my nightstand and found the open condom wrapper; well at least he used a condom. I smiled and with all my energy got up in the search for some clothes.

"Hey," Sack said as he lay on my bed.

"Hey," I replied as I pulled on some shorts and a GU tee. I walked over to the door.

"Where you going?" he asked as he sat up grinning like a dog at me.

"To get some food," I said with a forced smile as I exited the room.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Jax and Opie drinking coffee at the table.

"Have fun last night darlin'?" Jax asked as he grinned devilishly at me.

"Haha," I said sarcastically as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"So Half-Sack, huh? I thought you were going to go for Juice for a moment there," Jax said.

"Yeah me too," Opie agreed nodding his head.

"No- wait- uhm. I-we- we just slept together Jax. I'm not looking for an old man yet," I said. "And as for Juice, yes I think he's cute, but like I said I'm not looking yet."

"Whatever you say little sis, just be careful with my brothers please. I would rather not have my little sister be passed around like a croweater or sweetbutt," Jax said.

"Are you insinuating something Jax, because if so I would love to know?" I asked giving Jax a death glare.

He threw his hands up in defense. "No," he said. "Just be careful that's all I'm saying."

"I will, you don't have to worry about me Jax," I said as I gave him a hug.

"I'll always worry, that's what big bros do," he said as he hugged me back. I backed away and looked at my phone; it was 11:30a.m.

"Oh shit," I said as I ran back to my room.

"What's that for?" Jax asked.

"I got somewhere to be at noon," I yelled from my room. I heard the guys ooh's from the kitchen.

Sack was getting dressed and pulled his shirt over his head when I entered the room.

I ran to my dresser and threw some clothes on the bed.

"What's the rush?" Sack asked as he hugged me from behind kissing my neck. I melted on the inside.

"I got somewhere to be at noon, so if you please I gotta get ready" I said as I pushed him off of me. He looked hurt.

"Okay…I'll just go then," he said quietly as he went to my door. I looked at him. "Sorry Sack, I just need to get ready. I'll see you later," I said as I smiled slightly at him. I really did not have the time or patience to deal with the repercussions of last night's sex.

"Okay, Bye," he said as he left the room.

As I got dressed I heard the guys hooting and hollering as Sack walked into the kitchen; I shook my head. Today I wore a black front zip lace bralet top, dark blue high-waisted skinnies, and black knee-high heeled boots. For my hair and makeup I went for the wavy look and a smoky eye. I checked the time 11:55a.m.; just enough time to get to the diner. I shot out of my room and headed down the hall. As I entered the kitchen I noticed all three guys were still here.

"Looking good today, got a date?" Jax asked sarcastically as he looked at me. I shook my head.

"None of your business Jax," I said as I headed towards the front door.

"So you do?" Jax asked laughing.

"I can't hear you," I said as I exited the house and headed to my car. I got into my Impala and drove off, kind of speeding to the diner.

When I finally got there I saw David sitting, in his uniform, in the corner booth. His eyes shot up and brightened when he saw me.

"Hey," I said as I slid into the seat across from him.

"Hello to you too," he said as he smiled.

"So you're a couple minutes late," he said. "Late night?"

"Yeah you could say that. With the party and….._other things_," I said as I looked down at the menu.

"_Other things_?" he said matching my tone.

"I got a little bit of a hangover, I tried to out-drink Tig," I said smiling. David laughed.

"Yeah well that'll do it for ya," he said "Drink some OJ, it'll help."

"Okay," I said as I skimmed the menu.

An hour later, David and I were finished eating lunch and were onto eating pie and talking about hilarious college experiences.

"So this one time I was at this frat party when I thought it would be a great idea to go streaking with some guys down Greek Valley. Mid-run I saw a man walking to his car like _really_ staring at us. I yelled 'creep ass' to him loudly. He shook his head and opened his car door. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized it was my History department head and professor Dr. Miles. I was so shocked. For the rest of the semester I swear I couldn't look him in the eye," I said laughing. David was laughing so hard I swear I could hear him snort which made me laugh even harder.

"Okay okay, that trumps all of mine," he said as he laughed.  
I smiled big at him. "I missed you so much David," I said. I really did though. It was conversations like this that brought me back to high school when we used to just talk about anything.

"Me too Ashlee, me too," he said as he reached across the table and put his hand over mine. I turned my palm facing his and held onto his hand. He smiled and gave my hand a little squeeze. We just sat there looking at each other holding hands, it was like one of those moments in movies where everything was perfect and there were no worries.

The moment was interrupted suddenly by Gemma saying, "So this is where you've been?"

I pulled my hand back quick and looked back at my mom. She did not look happy…at all.

"We-uhm were just having lunch and catching up," I said to Gemma and she looked down at me with her arms crossed.

"Sure didn't look like that to me," she said as she smirked.

"Hey Gemma," David said cheerfully trying to break the tension.

"Hello Hale," Gemma said coldly as she looked at him. "Well, I want to talk to you later, so come to TM after you're done here," she said as she looked pointed at me, "Okay?"

"Okay mom, cya later," I said smugly.

"Bye," she said as she walked off.

"Well that was awkward," David said looking at me.

"Yeah talk about it," I said as I looked down at my pie, all of a sudden I lost my appetite and no longer wanted to eat. I pushed the plate to the side and took a long sip of my coffee.

"Well Ashlee it was nice catching up with you today," he said smiling at me. "We should do this again some time."

"Yeah we should," I said as I force smiled back at him.

"Don't worry about Gemma. She's always been that way ever since we started being friends in grade school," he said.

"Yeah I know it just bothers me that after all these years she still hates the idea of me being friends with you," I said as I shook my head.

"I know, Jake is the same way too," he said in agreement. "Well duty calls, I better get back to work," he said as he grabbed the bill.

"You don't have to pay," I said.

"Now it wouldn't be very gentlemanly if I let you pay would it?" he said as he stood up.

"Okay," I said smiling. David was always that way even in high school. "Let me hold the door" "Let me pay the bill" "Let me give you my jacket, its cold" he would always say. I guess he's just old fashioned that way I guess.

I stood up and grabbed my black leather Coach purse. David walked back over and we headed out.

"Thanks for lunch," I said as I gave him a hug. He hugged back. "No problem," he said.

"Cya," I said as I climbed into my Impala.

"Bye," he said as he got into his squad car.

I started my car and headed towards TM, awaiting my mother's wrath when I arrived. Pulling into TM, I parked into the same spot and got out. Some of the guys were working in the garage. One of them was Juice; he looked up as I walked towards the office.

"Hey Ash," he yelled as he gave me his megawatt smile.

I returned it. "Hey Juicy boy," I said as I got closer. "Gemma in the office?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "She looks a little pissy today so be careful," he warned as I stepped up to the door.

"Okay," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey mom," I said. Gemma was sitting at her desk as usual with her glasses on. She looked up.

"Sit down and close the door," she said as she motioned towards the seat. I obliged and sat down.

"Ashlee you know I love you baby and would do anything for you right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then why are you talking to that _cop_ Hale?" she continued.

"I-I just missed him Mom. We were- no we are friends," I said as I looked up at her.

"You know he wants to destroy the club, right? The club your father and Clay built. The club that your family is built upon. He wants it gone and I don't like you associating yourself with someone who hates us," Gemma said finally.

"We're friends. And David doesn't want to destroy the club, he just doesn't like the illegal stuff, you know that. You can't stop me from being friends with him Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore," I said as I grew frustrated. Gemma looked at me, her eyes cold.

"Fine be friends with the pig all you want, but if this comes back to bite you in the ass don't come crying to me. And if for some reason this hurts the club in any way, it's on you and you only," she said. I shook my head and stood up, done with her talking about my friendship hurting the club.

"Where are you going, sit your ass back down I'm not done yet," she said.

I looked at her coldly and walked towards the door.

"Come back here Ashlee, NOW!" she yelled. I turned before exiting.

"NO!" I yelled as I walked quickly out of the office. As I walked towards the clubhouse someone came up behind me and slapped my ass. I turned around, tears streaming down my face, and saw Juice. He went from smile to frown when he saw the tears.

"What's wrong Ash?" he asked as we walked into the clubhouse.

"My mom, she's just such a cold bitch sometimes," I sobbed as Juice put his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder.

"It's okay Ash. Nothing good old Jack couldn't fix, right Sack?" he asked as we sat down on the couch my head still buried in his shoulder. I laughed.

Sack was at the bar. "Right Juice," he said as he grabbed the bottle and brought it over to us. "Here ya go," he said as he gave the bottle to Juice and set down two cups. I looked at Sack, he kind of looked hurt seeing me with Juice. I shrugged not wanting to deal with that problem yet. One problem at a time.

Juice leaned forward and poured us each a glass.

"Thanks," I said to Juice as he gave me my glass of Jack. I took a sip and felt comfort in the burning down my throat then warmth now in my stomach.

"No problem," Juice said as he took a sip of his. "So care to share on your problem?" he asked.

"Nope, I would rather not," I said as I took another sip.

"Fine with me I wasn't going to really listen anyway," Juice said sarcastically as he sat back and put his arm around me.

"Asshole," I muttered as I cuddled up to him.

Thirty minutes later I found myself flirting with him endlessly and feeling better despite my fight earlier with Gemma.

"Nice tat," I purred as I traced my finger up and down his forearm on his SOA reaper tat. He blushed. "Thanks," he said as he gave me his sexy smile. I melted on the inside. Damn that smile! I continued to lightly trace my fingers up and down his forearm as we talked.

Clay walked in and headed straight towards church.

"Church now boys," Clay said as he entered the room. Juice got up. "Cya later Ash," he said as he entered Church.

"Cya Juice!" I said ecstatically as the rest of the guys, Jax, Chibs, Bobby, Tig, and some bald guy covered in tattoos headed into the meeting.

I got up and headed to the bar. Sack was cleaning up around the bar for when the guys were done. I sat down and set the cups and Jack on the bar.

"Hey Sack!" I said smiling at him.

"Hey," he said as he continued working obviously trying not to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked; he ignored me. "Hello Sack, what's wrong?" I pressed as I waved my hands in front of him.

"You know what's wrong," he said as he looked up at me.

"No I don't," I said. I really didn't, as far as I knew the only other time I saw him was this morning and he didn't even leave mad, so it couldn't have been that.

He stopped at looked at me. "First you flirt with me yesterday, sleep with me, then kick me out, then you come back here and flirt with Juice right in front of my face. Practically rubbing it in," he said.

I sighed. "Sack I like you, I think you're cute, but just because I flirt with you doesn't mean that I'm looking to be in a relationship. I flirt with guys, that's just what I do. I think Juice is cute too, what's so wrong with that and last night I was drunk and you were there. I'm-I'm sorry," I said as I looked at him with sympathy. He looked at me; I could tell he was upset.

"Come on bad-ass sexy biker dude, be happy," I said. He blushed at my _sexy_ comment.

"You really think I'm sexy?" he asked smiling at me.

"Of course, I wouldn't sleep with you if I thought otherwise," I said smiling at him. He continued to blush.

"I guess I overreacted. I'm sorry. I just like you, I can't help it," he said sincerely.

"It's okay Sack. I'm just not ready for anything more than sex and flirting right now," I said.

"Okay," he said as he grabbed the Jack and put it with the rest of the bottles.

"So you gonna show me that bike you've been working on or what?" I asked as I got up in my chair. He shot a curious look at me. "You wanna check out my bike?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said as I leaned forward on the bar closer to him.

"Well let's go," he said as he walked around the bar. We walked out to the garage.

As we headed into the garage Gemma sped into the lot and shot out of her car. She looked worried. I didn't even realize she had left. Despite our fight I ran over.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked.

She looked around searching for Jax. "That stupid junkie bitch, where's Jax?" she asked.

"They're in a meeting, what's wrong?" I pressed.

"Wendy, Jax's stupid ass ex-wife, ODed and is in the hospital. She was pregnant with Jax's son," Gemma said. She was practically hyperventilating.

"Mom calm down. Once Jax gets out we'll go by the hospital it'll be fine," I said soothingly as I pulled her into a hug.

She sighed. "Thanks for not being mad at me," she said referring to our fight earlier.

"It's fine mom I understand," I said as I hugged her.

Sack ran up. "Everything ok," he asked.

"No," Gemma said.

"Let's go inside and wait for the meeting to be over," I said as nodded towards the clubhouse. "Alright," she said as we headed into the clubhouse. The interesting thing was that I didn't even know Jax was going to have a son. This was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3 Babies and Ex-Boyfriends

"Juice, I feel so bad for Jax and for that poor little boy. That Wendy bitch really fucked up. Like who does drugs when they're pregnant?" I said as I looked over at him.

"I don't know," he said. Tears welled in my eyes; Juice put his arm around me pulling me close.

"It's going to be ok," he murmured. I inhaled his scent; he had this musky Old Spice type scent on him. That scent drove me wild.

The hallway was filled with SAMCRO in front of Wendy's hospital room. Tara, Jax's ex and a doctor was talking to Jax. Gemma was standing behind Jax listening in. Jax's face fell as Tara talked.

All of a sudden Gemma went with Tara (to see Abel no doubt) and Jax stomped off.

"Back him up," Clay yelled to Bobby and Chibs. They followed him out. Oh no, Jax was pissed; someone was going to get his shit kicked in.

The rest of us followed Clay out. I walked over to my Impala, hopped in and went back to Jax's place. Pulling up I saw a black Charger sitting in the driveway. Curious I got out and walked up to the house. I opened the door, no forced entry.

"Hello," I yelled out. Looking over I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Darrin.

"Ashlee," he said. He looked the same as the last time I saw him which was two weeks ago when I threw his ass out, except for a little scruffy in the beard area. Same scruffed up short light brown hair, same beautiful blue eyes, same 6ft height, same over-muscular body, and same style which consisted today of a long sleeve rolled up white and blue plaid button up, unbuttoned three buttons down just enough to show his white undershirt, a black leather belt, and dark blue denim jeans followed by black leather dress shoes. As usual looking "jock-y" and unbelievably hot. I gulped and crossed my arms.

"What the FUCK are you doing here Darrin and why the FUCK are you doing in MY house!" I yelled.

"Ashlee I'm here because I still love you and I got into the house with the spare key that was hidden under the mat," he said as he got up from the couch. I still love you, really? It was all bullshit. If he really loved me he would have never slept with my friend on my birthday on MY bed.

"You still love me? You've got to be kidding me?" I said furiously.

He walked towards me. I backed away. "Don't come near me you ASSHOLE!" I said.

"Ashlee I love you so much and what I did was wrong I know that now. I never should have done it. I-I'm sorry," he pleaded giving me his puppy-dog 'oh pitiful me' eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Just get out Darrin. I don't care how much you 'love' me, I lost my love for you a long time ago," I said as I air quoted with my fingers the love part.

"Please Ashlee, forgive me," he pleaded.

"Did you not hear me two seconds ago you fucker," I said then I opened the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed as my body shook. My blood-boiled and eyes threatened tears, but no I would not let him see me cry. He stopped and looked at me for a second then said, "Fine," and exited. He stopped outside the door and turned around; I slammed it shut and slid to the floor bursting in tears.

"FINE BE THAT WAY BITCH!" he yelled. I could hear him slam his car door shut, start the car, and speed off fast squealing the tires on his Charger. Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to come here? I slammed my fist down onto the floor.

I sat there for what it seemed to be like hours then I heard the sound of a motorcycle rumble into the driveway. Who was here? Jax? I got up and opened the door, walking up was Sack. He smiled then frowned when he saw me.

"What's wrong," he said as he got closer to me.

"My ex," I said as he got closer.

"The fucker ex?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled me into a hug.

"Its okay Ash," he said trying to comfort me. We stood there for a second as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm here to tell you to come by TM tonight, Gemma's orders."

I scrunched my eyes. "You couldn't have just texted that to me?" I asked.

"You didn't answer your phone so I just decided to drive by," he said.

"Oh yeah, I just realized I left my phone in my car, that explains it," I said laughing at myself.

"Good job," he said laughing at me.

"Well then let's head over there then," I said patting Sack on his shoulder.

We both headed to our own vehicles and headed off; I sped in front of him, teasing. He laughed and honked his horn speeding up.

As we pulled into the lot I saw all the bikes were there; they were probably in a meeting right now.

When I got out of my car I ran over to Sack and bumped him playfully on the arm.

"So they in a meet right now?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah, I gotta get some drinks ready for when they're done," he said as we walked up to the clubhouse.

"Piggy-back ride!" I yelled as I jumped on his back. He caught me and held my legs. He laughed then sped off with me on his back into the clubhouse. I laughed as he dropped me on the couch.

"That was fun," I said as I smiled at him. He walked over to the bar and started pulling out drinks. The clubhouse had this really bad, deathly smell in it. It was probably because of at the shit they have in the dorms in the back, most likely from Tig's room.

"So what does the princess want tonight?" Sack asked as he leaned on the bar.

"Hmm," I said as I got up and ran over. "I'm not sure, you tell me?" I said as I leaned on the bar. Our faces were inches apart. I moved closer about to kiss him when the doors opened and the guys walked out from church. I shot away from Sack fast and sat down on a stool. Sack shot back and had some beers at the ready as Clay and Bobby walked over.

"Hey," Clay and Bobby said to me.

"Hey guys," I replied with a smile. I looked over and saw that bald guy from earlier over by the pool table talking with Tig and Chibs. I strutted over, he looked me over. I flashed him a smile as I walked up.

"Hey boys," I said looking from him to Chibs to Tig.

"Hey doll," Tig said.

"Ay lass," Chibs said.

"Hey," the bald guy said. He had a very husky voice.

"So who are you?" I asked pointedly to him.

"They call me Happy," he said as leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. I giggled; he sure didn't look happy.

"You find somethin' funny hun?" he asked.

I giggled. "Nothing," I lied.

"The lass is makin'fun of ya," Chibs said as he patted Happy's shoulder.

Before he could reply Clay yelled out, "What is that smell?"

Everyone looked around and murmurs of "I don't know" went around. Then Tig looked underneath the pool table.

"I think it might me this," Tig said as he pulled out the box.

Sack ran over. "I was going to make it a surprise," he said.

"What's in there?" Clay asked. Sack pulled out the deer head from the box. "I was thinking we could mount it and put in on the wall, like over there," he said as he smiled like an idiot. The darn thing was gross.

"You're supposed to stuff it you idiot," Jax said. Everyone laughed.

"With what?" Sack asked. Everyone laughed even harder as Sack looked around oblivious.

"Just get that thing outta here," Clay said disgusted with the sight in front of him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later I found myself out by the ring cheering on Tig and Happy in a fight.

"COME ON KICK HIS ASS!" I yelled as they fought. Happy looked fine as hell without his shirt on. He had tats everywhere and a much defined, very muscular bod. I looked around; Clay was talking to Bobby, Jax was sitting down watching the fight while pitching into Clay's conversation, Chibs and Juice were watching the fight, and Sack was running around getting beers and taking orders. Random sweetbutts, croweaters, and club follower/wannabees hung around.

Clay yelled "Alright break this shit up."

I jumped into the ring with a towel and brought it over to Happy.

"Thanks," he said as he wiped of his sweat covered face.

"No problem," I said as I looked at him smiling sweetly.

"What no towel for me," Tig said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nope," I said as I grinned.

"And why not?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and hopped outta the ring grinning like a dog.

The rest of the guys laughed and Tig stood there dumbfounded.

"Looks like you've just been snubbed Tig," Jax said, the rest of the guys laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Tig said as he grabbed a towel from Sack.

I was walking towards the clubhouse when a black Charger came speeding into the lot. Oh shit... it was Darrin. The guys stared at the Charger waiting to see who it was, but I knew so I walked towards the car as Darrin hopped out.

"Ashlee, don't go over there," Jax yelled as he walked over.

"No Jax this is my problem," I said. Jax looked at me, "Your problem?" he asked.

"Jax this is my ex-boyfriend Darrin," I said pointing to him.

"Oh," Jax said. Darrin stood there in silence waiting for Jax to leave.

Jax eyed Darrin and gave him the dirtiest look ever then looked to me. "You got this?" he asked. "Yeah I'll be fine," I said, and then Jax walked off joining the rest of the guys by the ring. Some of the guys eyed us with curiosity.

I turned to Darrin. "What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"I-I-I just love you soo much," he slurred as he touched my face. I slapped his hand away. I could smell the alcohol on his breath; he was drunk.

"Darrin just go. Go back to D.C. I don't want to fight you about this anymore," I said calmly.

"No I wanna be here... with you Ashlee. I love you," he said as he moved closer, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back lightly. "Stop it Darrin," I said and I grew nervous.

Darrin just stood there for a second not saying anything when all of a sudden he pushed me against the car hard. "NO" he yelled. "YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE BITCH, I DROVE HERE ALL THE WAY FROM DC FOR YOU! AND YOU ARE GOING TO HEAR ME OUT!" he yelled as he held my arms tightly against the car. "Ow-ouch Darrin you're hurting me," I said as tears formed in my eyes. I struggled against him. "I love you Ashlee I love you so much. This is what you do to me," he said as he gripped tighter on my arms. "STOP IT!" I yelled as I struggled against his hard grip.

I stood there struggling with my eyes closed until I didn't feel his grip on me anymore and I heard Juice yell "Get off her you piece of shit."

My eyes shot open and I saw Juice on top of Darrin punching him. The guys ran up and a circle formed around the battle in front of me. It wasn't much of a battle though; Darrin was getting his ass handed to him as Juice punched the living hell out of him.

"All right, all right, break this shit up!" Clay yelled. Jax pulled Juice off of Darrin. Juice spit on him.

"You piece of shit," he yelled.

Darrin rolled on his side and moaned in pain; his face was all bloody. Jax let Juice go and he stormed off into the clubhouse. Then Jax went down and whispered into Darrin's ear. His eyes shot open and he stumbled up, ran into his car, and drove off like a bat out of hell.

I stood there in shock of the scene that happened in front of me. I didn't know whether to cry or beat the shit out of someone, so I just stood there staring at the blood on the ground.

"Ash…ASH!" Jax yelled as he shook me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I mumbled, holding back tears.

"What was that?" he asked. I looked up and burst into tears. Jax brought me in for a hug.

"Let's go inside," he said as he steered me towards the clubhouse.

Walking in the clubhouse I saw Juice sitting at the bar guzzling some Jack, everyone else went back to what they were doing. Jax sat me down on the couch; I sunk in and stared ahead. I couldn't believe what just happened. I've never seen that side of Darrin before; yeah he was an asshole, but never enough to actually hurt me. Then Juice, he looked fucking furious. I looked up and stared at him for a moment; he still looked pissed even if he was drinking it away. I imagined him running his rough hands all over my body, kissing me.

"Ash….ASH…..ASHLEE!" Jax yelled as he shook me.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I shook out of my daydream.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there," Jax said.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered looking down.

"Care to tell me what just went down out there?" he asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well, I got time," he said as he leaned back in the couch.

I huffed. "Well it started like this…

_About two years ago I met Darrin at a work conference in D.C.; he was confident, funny, and incredibly sexy. He was a journalist and I was a historian; we made a cute couple. We dated for awhile then he proposed to me three months back in May, we were to be married in October. Things went great for awhile and as far as I knew everything was perfect. Perfect job, perfect apartment, perfect fiancé, and then shit went downhill. It was my birthday, August 2nd, and I was excited. I had a party going at my apartment and literally everyone was there; we were drinking, boozing it up, and having one hell of a good time. I was just finished opening my gifts and was headed to my room to put the money and other gifts away, but what I found on the other side of my door blew me away. Darrin and my best friend Kate were having sex on MY bed. "You stupid SLUT!" I yelled as I stomped over and swung her off the bed by her hair. "HOW COULD YOU" "YOU WHORE""I TRUSTED YOU" I kept on repeating as I beat the shit out of her. Darrin sat there, drunk out of his mind staring at us. Guys from my work, Mike and Chris, pulled me off of her. "You're DEAD!" I screamed. Safe to say the party ended with that; everyone left including Darrin. Darrin and I shared the apartment, so all of his property was there. I tore through the house grabbing everything of his and threw it in the street, including all of his clothes and changed the locks so he couldn't get back in. After that night it was assumed that we were over, we were DONE, so I continued doing things as usual; wake up at 7a.m., go to work, get home, clean, go for a run, sleep, then repeat. Except for that's not what happened. The girl that slept with him, of whom I kicked the shit out of, Kate, was Kate Hill, John Hill's daughter. John Hill is a very powerful legislator and he was pissed. Seeing as how Kate was married when this happened John couldn't do anything…publically at least, like getting me fired. Instead he harassed and gave me shitty jobs until weeks later when I quit. Darrin was calling and texting me not stop ever since my birthday, but I ignored him. When I drove back to Charming I thought it was all over; I changed my number and wanted a new start away from my job and away from Darrin. Today Darrin showed up out of the blue at your house. He begged for forgiveness, but I wasn't going to give it to him. I told him to leave and he did, angry, but he left, so I thought that it was the end of it. Until, of course tonight._

I looked up at Jax as I finished my story; he looked back with pity in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ash. So sorry this happened to you," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"What a dick," he continued. I pulled back. "Yeah I know. I lived with him for two years, figure that one out," I said as I laughed. I sat back in the couch and looked at Juice.

"I'm gonna do something," I said to Jax as I got up and headed over to Juice.

"O-Okay," Jax said as he got up and headed over to this blonde croweater with big tits.

"Hey," I said as I sat in the stool by Juice. He looked over at me.

"Hey," he replied. Why was he being so cold I wondered?

"So I should thank you," I said as I poured myself a shot.

"You should," he said as he looked at me then looked back down at his drink.

"Ok why are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm not mad," he said.

I threw my hands in the air. "Well that really explains your coldness to me right now," I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "It…its just I hate to think that anything bad could happen to you and that….that scares me," he said as he looked me. I couldn't believe what he just said. Juice cared about me.

"Well stop being pissy about it. Get over it and let me thank you. You're….you're my hero, Juice," I said as I leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He reddened.

"Okay," he said with a cocky smirk on his face. "So thank me," he continued as he got up, winked at me and walked down the hall to his dorm. I raised my eyebrows and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4 The Best Sex I've Ever Had

**Hey fellow fanfic peeps, so this chapter's short I know, but it is a continuation of the very frisky scene from last chapter. I should be posting another chapter soon, so keep on reading and tell me what you think! I know Ashlee kind of seems kind of slutty right now, but trust me it all works out...or does it? I guess you'll have to keep on reading to find out! :)**

* * *

I pushed Juice down against the bed and straddled him. He looked up at me shocked, his eyes filled with lust. I bent down and kissed him roughly giving into my instincts. I was the tiger, he was the prey, and he was waiting for the attack. He gave in and let me have all the power, I moaned as his hands travelled up and down my body. Suddenly Juice leaned up and pushed me down to where I was laying on my back on the bed. I smiled as he took off his shirt; it was just as I expected abs and a very sexy v-line just above his pants. I sat up and started trailing kisses above his jeans.

He moaned. "You're teasing me Ash." I looked up at him wickedly.

"Yeah whatcha gonna do about it," I said as I bit my bottom lip.

He growled and pushed me down on the bed hands on each of my wrists above my head. He then started trailing kisses down from my neck to my cleavage, and then he unzipped my bralet and worked down to my high-waisted jeans. He stopped, unbuttoned them, and slid then down my body exposing my see-through black lacey boy short panties.

"Hot," he murmured as he bit them and slipped them down my body slow before throwing them across the room. I laughed. He started kissing my inner thighs making his way closer to my sex. He pushed two fingers inside me fast, I moaned with pleasure.

"Oh Ashlee you're so wet," he said. He continued pushing his fingers in and out of me, I felt his erection against my leg; I begged him, "Juice fuck me already."

He laughed and undid his jeans and pulled out a condom.

"Whatever you say princess," he said as he took off his boxers and threw them across the room. He undid the wrapper and slid on the condom. "Oh GOD JUICE!" I moaned as he pushed himself inside me fast. I dug my nails into his back and he slid in and out of me slow.

"Faster," I moaned. He obliged and started sucking my neck roughly as he went faster and harder. I moaned. I felt like I was about to explode. "Fuck," he breathed slamming into me as steadied his hands on the wall behind me. I looked up at him breathing heavy, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip hard almost drawing blood, like I knew I had done on his back.

"Juice," I moaned my nails dragging hard against his back. My body was giving in to every sensation as spasms quivered through my whole body and I let out a loud moan and came screaming "JUICE!"

Juice came a second later with a hard thrust murmuring, "Ashlee." He slid onto his side beside me and I cuddled up to him.

"That was great," I whispered as I closed my eyes, tired from the best sex I've ever had.

"Yeah it was," Juice agreed as he pulled the blanket up and snuggled against me.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends and Dead Bodies

**So fellow fanfictioners thanks to all who reveiwed! And I know Ashlee has gone around a bit so far, but like I said it'll all fit together later I promise! For now continue reading and reviewing! Thanks! :)**

* * *

Light peeked through the blinds mercilessly as I opened my eyes and groaned. To my left, snoring loudly was Juice. I smiled at him; his snoring was just too cute. Getting up I threw on his SOA tee-shirt that went down to slightly past my butt and my panties that were thrown into the corner of the room. I needed coffee, so I descended in the hall and headed to the bar. Everyone was still sleeping; Tig was passed out on the pool table in between two croweaters, Chibs lay on the couch with a sweetbutt asleep on his lap, and the rest were in their dorms.

"Hey," Sack called from behind me scaring me; I jumped.

"Holy shit Sack, you scared the hell out of me," I said as I filled my mug with coffee.

"Sorry," he said; he had a black garbage bag in hand and was cleaning up the huge mess from last night.

I sipped my coffee and asked, "Do you need help?"

He looked up, "Not really I got it," he said.

"I'll help," I said ignoring what he said.

"You really don't need to," he said smiling, knowing that I wasn't going to give up.

I gave him my 'really? You're not going to fight this' look. "I want to so get over it," I said as I set down my coffee and starting picking up empty beer bottles.

* * *

An hour later the guys woke up and went out to the garage to work; Bobby came in with muffins.

"Ooowh muffins!" I said as Bobby poured them out onto the table.

The guys swarmed over like a flock of seagulls to one French fry.

"Yeah this is the good stuff; sugar, organic flour no processed shit," Bobby said as he grabbed one.

Piney looks over "They're great with tequila," he said as he took a bite.

Chibs ran over, "Shites addictive gon' make me a fat bastard," he said.

I laughed as I grabbed one.

"Ya think the shites funny lass?" he said.

"No," I said sarcastically as I took a rather large bite of my muffin.

"Got hash in these?" Jax asked from behind Chibs.

"You know my rule Jax no bud before 9," Bobby said.

"Like you need any Jax," I said as I stood up and walked over to grab more coffee from behind the bar.

Jax looked at me, "Yeah yeah…..you gonna get dressed?" he asked referring to Juices tee. All the guys turned and looked at me.

"So what I'm comfortable, I could wear this all day," I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. I felt arms wrap around me, hugging me from behind; it was Juice. "I sure don't mind," he said as kissed my cheek. I giggled.

"Real mature, just get dressed," Jax said as he shook his head at us.

"Hey Jax," Juice said getting his attention.

"Yeah," Jax replied.

"Hale's got a warrant to search the warehouse," he said.

"Oh shit," Jax said

* * *

I went back to Jax's house and took a shower thinking about last night. Being with Juice felt…great, but I wasn't sure. Do I let him in or shut him out? And plus I still had unresolved feelings for David and not to mention I had slept with Sack. Guy wise, I was in over my head. Then there was Happy…sexy, panty-dropping, moody Happy. I was confused and kind of guy crazy. Maybe I just need to step back and….like Jax said watch out. I did not need to be looked at as some croweater slut. Lord knows I got Sack at my beck and call despite sleeping with Juice, then there's Juice who cared for me and kicked Darrin's ass. Frustrated I stopped thinking about my guy problems, hopped out of the shower, and got dressed. I wore a light blue, grey, and coral floral zip-front cropped corset, black skinnies, lace-up black suede heeled boots, and a fringe cross-body coral purse. For my hair I waved it, put in some silver hoop earrings, wore my dad's dog tags, and silver bangles. Makeup wise I went for a simple brown smoky eye highlighting my blue eyes and some pink lip-gloss. Satisfied with my look I headed out to St. Thomas in my Impala to see Abel in the "oven" thing the doctors put him in.

* * *

Walking into the hospital room I saw Jax talking to Abel in the box.

"Hey Ash," he said as I walked up.

"Hey Jaxxie," I said as I gave him a hug. "How's the little man doing?" I asked.

"He's doing good. He's a fighter," Jax said.

"No doubt, Teller's never back down," I said as I punched Jax's shoulder lightly. He laughed.

"So I saw _your_ friend Hale on my way here," Jax said. Oh no, I knew where this was going. I groaned.

"Oh no what did he say," I said as I shook my head.

"He was saying some shit about how when Unser retires he will be Chief and he 'will not look the other way' bullshit," Jax said as he emphasized 'will not look the other way.'

"I'm not going to be in the middle of your little pissing fest with David, Jax," I said as I rolled my eyes. Jax and David have always fought with each other, even in elementary school.

"I know, I know," Jax said as he lifted his hands in defense.

"You know I love you, you're my big bro, but he's my friend. I need you and Gemma and the rest of the club to respect that," I said as crossed my arms.

He huffed. "I know, I'll try, but for you. Not for Hale's sake," he said.

"Okay," I said as I gave him another hug. Then I looked down at little Abel; he was so small.

"You're going to grow up big and strong, just like your daddy Abel, you just wait," I said as I looked at him. Abel moved slightly in the box. Jax smiled.

Silent minutes passed as Jax and I watched Abel.

"So you headin' back to TM?" Jax asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah sure, I was going to see what mom was up too," I said as we headed out of the room.

Jax looked at me and grinned. "_Sure_ you're going to see what _mom's_ up too. Are you sure it's not to see what Juice is up too?" he asked.

I blushed. "No," I replied quickly.

"You're blushing. Little sissy gotta crush on the idiot," he said as he poked at me rather immaturely.

"Oh you shut up Jax, I do not. I just think…. I think he's cute that's all," I said even though I knew that was one big lie.

"Okay whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

* * *

A couple minutes later we arrived at TM and Jax headed straight for church with the rest of the guys and I headed over to see what Sack was doing. Despite the infamous one night stand with him, Sack was a pretty cool guy. I didn't really have feelings for him, but that didn't mean that I didn't care about him in a sisterly way.

As I walked over Sack looked up from the car he was working on with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Ashlee," he said.

"Hey Sack," I said as I pulled him into a quick hug.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked looking down at the car he was working on.

"Just doing a routine oil change," he said as he went back to work.

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically as I leaned against the wall.

"Yeah totally," he said equally as sarcastic. I laughed.

I stood there for a moment studying Sack as he worked. He was an all around nice, cute, and attractive guy, not for me, but still a nice guy.

Sack noticed me staring and looked up. "What?" he asked. "Do I have stuff on my face?"

I giggled. "Oh no," I said. "I was just staring off into space."

"Staring at me?" he asked.

"No-uhm-yes ah kind of…maybe," I stuttered knowing I was caught.

He laughed and I reddened. "You're adorable you know that?" he stated as he wiped the sweat off his face with a towel. It was hot as hell outside today.

"Oh shut up," I said as I bumped his shoulder.

"Now you've asked for it," he joked as he lifted me up fireman style over his shoulder, I yelped.

"Put me down," I yelled as I laughed. Sack carried me towards the clubhouse.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I continued to giggle.

"Inside," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So we can get a beer, I'm hot," he said as he walked through the clubhouse doors, almost hitting me.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sack," I yelled teasingly.

"Are you questioning my hotness?" he asked as he set me down.

"Maybe I am, whatcha gonna do bout it oooooh," I joked as I danced mockingly around Sack.

"Meanie," he said lightheartedly as he gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just joking cutie," I said as I patted his head. He laughed and grabbed two beers from the mini fridge.

"That was fun!" I said ecstatically as he handed me a beer.

"For you, my arms got quite the workout," he said grinning at me. I looked at him shocked. "Are you insinuating something Sack?" I said. He laughed. "I'm just joking, you're actually quite light," he said as he continued to laugh.

"You better be," I said jokingly as I punched him in the arm.

"Ow," he said as he pulled back his arm and rubbed it.

"Yeah ow. That'll teach ya," I joked.

"You got a mean punch," he said. "For a girl."

That was it. I got up and tackled him; we fell to the floor, me on top straddling him.

"You're such an ass," I said as I grabbed his arms and held them back.

"What are you guys doing?" Jax said from behind me. I jumped off of Sack fast, he stumbled to his feet. Staring back at me was all the guys holding back shit-eating grins. I reddened. "I-we- he…said," I stuttered.  
"On second thought I don't wanna know," Jax said.

"Oh but I do," Tig said. My blush deepened and the room erupted into laughter.

"Oh whatever," I said as I walked off towards the door, "I'm going to see what mom's up to."

"Oh wait," Jax said.

I spun around. "What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Wanna do us a really big favor?" Jax said.

"Oh….know what is it?" I asked afraid of what he was going to ask me.

"You know Skeeter right?" he asked. I scrunched up my nose. Oh yeah I knew Skeeter; he was this creepy shaved head, heavy set guy that worked at the funeral home.

"Yeah….why?" I asked.

"We need you to come with us and flirt with him," he said.

"Eww why? He's so creepy," I asked as I grimaced at the thought of even touching him.

"He's got the hots for you and we need a couple bodies," Jax said. "Come on it won't be that bad."

"Says you," I said. "You don't have to flirt with the creep."

"Come on lass, just flirt wit the ol' perv. It won' be tha' bad," Chibs pitched in.

I stood there thinking with my arms crossed facing the guys. I really did owe them, they took me in after all these years of me being gone, the least I could do was do this one favor for them.

"Okay I guess," I said. Jax grinned.

"Alright let's head out then. Chibs, Juice, Half-Sack lets go. Ashlee you ride with Juice and Sack in the car. Chibs you're with me in the van," Jax said as we headed out.

* * *

Minutes later we pulled up to the funeral home. As we walked up to the cremation area where Skeeter was, I fixed my corset so that it would show off more of my cleavage.

I looked up to find them all staring at me. "What? Show off the girls a little bit and men go nuts," I said. Jax shook his head, Chibs agreed with an "Ay," Sack gulped and tried to look away, and Juice just stared. I shook my head. When we walked into the cremation area, Skeeter was messing with some paperwork.

"Hey guys…..Ashlee," Skeeter said as we walked in. I grimaced on the inside. Time to play all hot and bothered with Skeeter boy.

"Hey Skeet," I purred as I walked over. He gulped as he eyed me up and down.

"Whatcha up to?" I asked as I smiled at him flirtatiously even though on the inside I was throwing up.

"I was-um- just-uh- doing some paperwork," he said as he stared at my boobs that were spilling over my corset. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"We need two dead bodies; one white, one Mexican. Think you can do that?" Jax asked.

"What do you need two bodies for?" he asked.

"I could tell you but then I'd have to stuff you in the furnace," Jax joked.

"Well I don't know. I could get in some deep shit," he said.

"Oh come one Skeet, you can do it, please…for me," I asked flirtatiously as I ran was hand down his arm. He gulped and looked at me.

"I-uh-I guess I could help you guys," he said.

"Thanks Skeet," I said as I leaned into him. He smiled at me creepily.

"I got one white in the back right now and another fresh and buried out there," he said.

"Wait buried? That's crazy shit man…..You mean we gotta dig it up?" Sack asked.

"Who said anything about we?" Jax said grinning at him. Sack leaned back against the wall disgusted.

"I'll help you out Sack," I said as I shook my head at Jax.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sack and I were six under staring at the casket.

"Okay Sack you open it," I said as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

He gulped. "Okay, let's just get this over with," he said as he opened the casket.

Inside was a very fat, dead Mexican man wearing a white shirt holding rosary beads.

"That's great, not only do you stink but you're a fat bastard as well," Sack said as he shook his head.

"Ay we tha zombie bikers," Chibs yelled as he leaned over the hole, scaring us.

"Holy shit Chibs you scared the hell outta me," I said holding my hand over my chest.

"Yeah," Sack said agreeing.

Juice and Jax leaned over the hole laughing with Chibs. Juice jumped in the hole and put his arm around me.

"Who's your friend?" he asked me humorously.

"Oh you ass," I said as I punched him lightly.

"This is really bad karma guys," Sack said as he looked down at the body.

"As long as it's not your grave," Jax said. "Now let's get this guy outta here."

"I think we'll need a tow truck," Chibs joked.

* * *

On the way back I sat in the backseat of the car zoning out. Shaking back into reality Juice said, "It's not gay I've been shaving my shit for years."

"No it's totally gay," Sack said.

"Seriously guys, I'm right here. I don't want to listen to you guys talking about shaving your junk," I said grossed out by their convo.

The guys laughed.

"What do you want to hear us talk about then?" Juice asked.

"I don't know anything other than that please," I said.

"Anything?...Okay so Sack watch any good porn lately?" Juice asked teasingly. Sack laughed. "Oh god," I said dramatically. "You guys I swear."

Sirens and blue and red flashing lights suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Oh shit," Juice and Sack said in unision.

The cop was after Jax and Chibs car. Jax pulled over and the cop got out and was headed towards the vehicle.

"Shit if the cop runs those plates he'll know they're bogus and Jax and Chibs will be screwed. Not to mention the dead bodies in the back," Juice said as he slowed down the car.

"You can run fast right?" Juice asked turning to look at me.

"Yeah," I said then Juice rammed the car into the cop's car from behind.

"Oh fuck," I yelled. Juice stopped the car and we all got out and started running like hell down the road with the cop chasing us.

Seconds later Jax and came speeding by and Chibs opened the trunk in the back of the van and yelled, "Get in!" We all jumped in fast, speeding off.

I breathed and leaned against Juice.

"Well that was crazy," I said smiling, adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"Hell yeah it was," Sack said.

* * *

Hours later I was at TM sitting at the picnic table listening to my iPod when David came pulling into the lot in his jeep. What the heck was he doing here?

I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey David," I said as I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ash," he said happily.

"Soooo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see Clay and Jax," he said bleakly.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, they're not here right now, I will be happy to give them a message for you," I said.

"No it's nothing important," he said.

"Come on David what is it?" I asked. He shook his head.

In rumbled Clay and Jax on their bikes. Both of the guys walked curiously over to David.

"What's up Hale?" Clay asked and motioned for me to walk away, I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I stared at them talking; I desperately wanted to know what they were talking about.

Clay and David got in each others faces while Jax stood by grinning. Ending my suspense I walked back over in a rush just in enough time to hear David say, "It won't be long until Samcro is just an ugly memory in the history of Charming."

I stood there shocked at what my "old" friend said.

Anger boiled thru my veins. "David, get the hell out of here now," I said furiously as I pointed towards the street. All three guys looked at me shocked.

"You heard what the princess said Hale, get the hell out of here, go on," Clay said as he waved him off.

"Bye _deputy_," Jax said sarcastically.

David climbed into his jeep and sped off.

"What a fucking asshole," I exclaimed.

"Now you see what I mean Ash. Hale wants to destroy the club," Jax said.

"I just thought he was a good guy. Evidently not though," I said as I looked down. I missed the David I knew in school, not the one now. The one now was hell-bent on destroying my family and I could **not** let that happen.

"Come on baby lets get you some Jack it'll cheer you up," Clay said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder pulling me into him, like a side hug.

"Yeah need it," I said as I walked with Clay and Jax into the clubhouse.


	6. Chapter 6 Leaving and Love

**Sorry guys I know it's been a couple days since an update. With school and stuff I have been busy. But I will try to keep updating as much as I can! Keep telling me what you think. Do you think Ashlee should end up with Juice or should she explore other options...like Happy? As always enjoy reading:)**

* * *

The next day was the FunTown Carnival and I was excited. I hadn't been to a carnival in years and plus I desperately wanted to see Juice. I wore a white and grey cropped tank, light washed destroyed ankle grazing jeans, and black heeled ankle booties. I curled my red hair, slipped on a grey beanie, put on my black nerd glasses and headed out.

Walking up to the carnival I saw Jax, Juice, Tig and Chibs get off a kiddie ride.

I yelled teasingly, "Aren't you guys a little too old to be riding that?"

They all looked over at me as I walked over.

"I'll never be too old," Jax joked. The rest of the guys yelled a mix of no's and never's.

"Yeah probably scaring the little kids no doubt," I shook my head.

"Ay just a little bit," Chibs said. I gave all the guys hugs.

"Hey Juice." I gave him a hug. "Hey," he replied as we hugged. I loved Juice's scent, his warmth, all of him; he captivated me.

We all started walking around looking at the different games and rides when we passed a dunk tank with a clown waiting to be dunked.

"Okay someone's gotta dunk this guy, I hate clowns," I said as I pointed to the clown as he laughed at some poor kid who missed each time.

"What you afraid of a little clown?" teased Juice as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Shut up," I yelled as I pushed him teasingly.

"I got this," Jax said as he walked over.

"Ooooh look at the big bad bikers. Came to get clownee all wet huh?" the clown yelled to Jax. He grabbed the ball, threw it and missed. The clown laughed.

"Ooh big bad biker can't hit the little hole," the clown teased.

"What an ass," I grabbed a ball  
from Jax and walked over.

"Ooh now he's got his little girl to come hit it for him," the clown teased. I threw the ball and missed like Jax. The clown continued to laugh and made faces at us.

"Little girl missed how sad, no prize for you except for the balloon animal right here," the clown said as he touched in between his legs, insinuating that my prize was his junk.

"Sick fuck!" I yelled. "And that's as far as that ones going to go," Tig yelled as we ran over and dunked his sick ass.

"No…no," the clown yelled.

We ran off laughing. "And that's why I don't like clowns," I nodded towards the clown.

* * *

The rest of the day I spent at TM managing the garage while Gemma was out. OCD had kicked in and I tabbed, filed, highlighted, and organized the hell out of the office. I sat back in the office chair and relaxed as I nodded off it was 5pm.

"Ash…Ashlee…ASHLEE!" a voice yelled, my eyes shot open and I jumped up.

Facing me was Gemma. She laughed.

"Enjoy your nap," she said sarcastically.

"What? I wasn't napping," I scoffed smirking.

"Sure ya weren't," she said shaking her head, smirking at me.

"What time is it?" I asked; it was dark outside.

"10pm, lets get you home baby," she said.

"Okay, shit I was out for awhile," I looked down at my phone 5 missed calls and 20 texts; all from a mix of Gemma, Jax, Sack, and Juice. I shook my head. What? No one thought to look here? Idiots.

"Elliot Oswald's daughter Tristan, the one you used to babysit went missing at the carnival today," she said.

"Wow, oh jeez that's terrible I hope they find her," I said as I walked up to my Impala.

"Me too baby me too," she said as she opened the door to her car. "Bye sweetheart cya tomorrow," Gemma continued as she got in.

"Bye Mom," I said as I got in my car. Driving to Jax's I couldn't help but feel sad for Tristan. Wherever she is I hope nothing bad happens to her. The last time I saw the girl was when she was still in diapers and cute as a button. I hope they find her.

Pulling up to the house and getting out I saw 2 bikes outside. I raised my eyebrows and walked in.

"Ash is that you," Jax yelled from the kitchen, he sounded frustrated.

"Yes it's me," I said as I kicked off my shoes and headed into the kitchen. I got ambushed by Jax and…..Juice.

"Where were you Ash?" Jax asked.

"We were worried sick," Juice said.

"Uh well I kinda fell asleep at the office," I said, they stared back at me furious.

"You fell asleep? God Ash we thought…oh jeez we thought that with Tristan missing something must have happened to you too," Jax said.  
"Yeah I heard about that from Ma. I'm sorry Jaxxie. I didn't mean for you guys to worry," I said as I looked down. I felt bad they both looked worried and furious as hell.

"Its fine," Jax said as he pulled me into a hug. "Just don't do it again."

I nodded.

"I thought Juice was going to have a coronary today. He was flipping out 'Where's Ashlee?' Has anyone seen Ashlee,' all day," Jax said teasingly as he bumped Juice's shoulder lightly. His face reddened.

"Sorry Juice," I said as I went over and hugged him.

"Yeah like Jax said don't do it again," Juice said as he gave me his megawatt smile.

I smiled back. A wicked thought suddenly appeared in my head.

"Well, I guess now you're gonna have to punish me," I whispered into Juice's ear.

He raised his brows. "Oh yeah?" he asked smiling. I nodded then he took my head and led me out of the kitchen. I looked back at Jax, who was shaking his head.

"Night Jaxxie," I said as Juice pulled me. We stumbled into my room and Juice pulled me close to him our faces inches apart.

I grabbed his cut and pulled his face down onto mine, our lips meeting roughly. He obliged and pushed me up against the door hard. He pulled my legs up around him and we fell together on the bed.

I was in for one wild night.

* * *

I sat on the side of the bed looking down at Juice snoring and smiled; he looked so damn cute when he slept. I couldn't sleep because of my long-ass nap earlier. I couldn't help but think, is Juice the guy for me? I liked him, he was great, but was he _the one_. I thought Darrin was the one for a long time and look where that got me. I closed my eyes thinking of the night he proposed.

***flashback***

_I was walking back to my apartment after one hell of a day at work frustrated; it was around 9pm. I opened my door and was greeted by rose petals on the floor. Curiously I followed them, they led me into the dining room where 2 candles were lit followed by a vase full of red roses and the table was set for two with Darrin's Grandma's special China. I gasped. Then from behind me I heard, "Hey beautiful." I turned it was Darrin in a very nice suit. "Darrin what's going on?" I asked. "Sit down," he said. I sat down. I was presented with spaghetti and meatballs; my favorite. "Darrin, I think you've just outdone yourself," I said as I forked up some noodles. "Thanks," he replied. After eating Darrin got up "Time for dessert," he said as he grabbed two cupcakes each on their own plate; he set one on his side and the other in front of me. I looked down at it; chocolate with chocolate frosting and something sparkled at the top. My eyes widened when I realized what it was; it was a ring. I looked up at Darrin who now was bent down on his knee by my chair. "Darrin...," I said shocked. "Ashlee Rose Teller will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me," Darrin said as he grabbed my hand. A tear fell from my face and I smiled. "Yes….YES," I said. Darrin smiled and pulled me into a hug then slipped my ring onto my finger. "I love you so much," he said. "I love you too Darrin."_

***end flashback***

I closed my eyes as the tears came. That night I thought I was so in love. I shook my head and wiped my tears.

Walking down the hall I headed into the kitchen; it was 4am. I grabbed a water bottle and sat at the kitchen table then my stomach grumbled. It was then that I realized that I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

I groaned and got up, opened the fridge and pulled out stuff to make French toast. Eggs, milk, etc.

An hour later breakfast was in full swing; I had French toast made with fresh cut strawberries, scrambled eggs with cheese, and bacon ready and at the table. I was working on making some coffee when from behind me I heard Jax ask,

"Making breakfast?"

I turned and faced Jax; his long blonde hair was all over the place and he was wearing nothing but boxers and socks.

"Yup, what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

Jax looked at the spread of food at the table, grabbed a piece of bacon, and sat down.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question. Couldn't sleep?" he asked as he took a large bite of the bacon.

"No I couldn't because of the nap I took yesterday and my mind is just filled with too much shit right now." I poured myself a steaming cup of coffee. "Want any?" I asked. Jax nodded.

"What's on your mind sis?" Jax asked as I gave him a cup.

"Everything. I just…I'm just not sure and confused about some things," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Things? Gonna have to be a little bit more specific than that darlin'?" he said grinning at me.

"Smart ass."

I hit his shoulder.

"Just being home and guy problems," I said as I filled my plate.

"Ahh yes," he said. "Juicy boy giving you problems?"

"He's not giving me any problems. I'm just confused if I should-"

"Continue seeing him," he said finishing my sentence.

"Yes, I like him no doubt. It's just I don't wanna get hurt like last time. I don't think I could go through that again," I admitted. Jax nodded his head.

"I understand, like with Tara and me. Seeing her at St. Thomas all those feeling came flooding back. I wanna see her and talk to her, but I just don't wanna go through all that fucked up shit again."

"Yeah that's an understatement. Long-term relationships can go either, one: ending happily and together for 50 some years or two: ending shitty and with divorce lawyers and a new found drinking problem," I said jokingly. Jax chuckled.

"I know what ya mean."

Then I remembered about him and Wendy. "Oh yeah, Jax. I forgot about Wendy and you," I said as I mentally cursed myself.

"Nah its fine, our marriage was so short-lived I don't blame you."

"Well onto happier things when's the little man getting outta the box," I asked changing the subject.

"In a week or so, maybe."

We continued eating for awhile in silence.

"Ashlee…" I looked up and Jax was looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked afraid of what he was going to ask.

"Why did you leave? No goodbyes…no nothing…why?"

"Jax…I just needed to get outta here." I paused. "I was young and felt like I was suffocating. Ma didn't want me to make anything of myself, she just wanted me to become an old lady and that's it, and I guess that's what pushed me to it. I wanted to go to college and become something. I left without saying goodbye because I knew if I did I would have never left. When I found out I made it into GU on a full ride scholarship I knew I could go, I could do this. Going to the airport I turned around so many times saying 'I can't' then I would turn right back around with the confidence of a bull. Then I got on that airplane and next thing I knew I was in D.C. The one thing I regret was not staying in contact with you guys. You don't even know how bad I wanted you guys there for my graduation and for when I got my job. I just couldn't bring myself to call. I'm so sorry Jaxxie I just…I was dumb. I never meant to hurt you guys." Tears filled my eyes.

Jax sat there staring at me as I cried.

"I guess I understand. Everyone was fucked up after you left; Ma cried for days. Everyone missed you. I did too little sis. But it's something you had to do and I understand that. Ma can be a little scary sometimes. I forgive you, just don't do it again…promise?" Jax pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I promise. I love you Jaxxie."

"Love you too lil sis."

Jax stood up. "Alright enough of this sappy shit, I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." I stood up and started cleaning up the breakfast mess and made a plate up for Juice.

After cleaning up I headed back to the room to get dressed, Juice was still sleeping...and snoring on the bed.

I went for a simple black tank, dark brown leather jacket, blue jean skinnies, dark drown heeled leather ankle boots, and a matching dark drown leather purse. For my hair I pulled it into a slick faux Mohawk with braids on either side, a smoky eye, and pink gloss. An hour later I was satisfied with my look and stepped out of the bathroom to find Juice sitting up in the bed, just waking up.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Good morning." I sauntered over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Well good morning to you too." He pulled back and smiled at me. "I think I could get used to this."

"Hmm…you could couldn't you," I teased as I straddled him.

"Definitely." He lifted me up and threw me on the bed on my back, I giggled.

"Whoa there buddy." He started tickling me. "Ahh stop it!" I yelled while trying not to pee. Juice continued laughing and tickling me when all a sudden Jax came busting in the room. We stopped and looked at him.

"Juice we gotta go. Church in 15," Jax said then walked off.

Juice climbed off of me and stood up.

"Well I better go back my dorm at the clubhouse and change fast before Church." He nodded towards the door. "Bye." He leaned down and gave me one last kiss before he left.

"Bye," I yelled back to him as he left.

I leaned back in my bed. What am I going to do? Grr I just need to face these effing feelings for Juice and get it outta the way before I end up with one hell of a migraine. But it was easier said than done.


	7. Chapter 7 Slightly Retarted

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. I have been really busy with school. Life of a college student! But I will post the next chapter soon and hopefully hit on some Ashlee/ Happy stuff. It won't be that easy for thier relationship to begin...I have alot of surprizes coming up! Thanks to the people reviewing I really appreciate it! And as always enjoy!**

* * *

I was looking through the newspaper at job openings when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby the guys are held up at TM today I need you to go by the diner and pick them up some lunch," Gemma said on the other line; she sounded exhausted.

"Yeah I can do that. What's going on?" I asked, curious.

"The police think they have something to do with Tristan's rape, even though we both know that's bullshit." 'WHAT!' my thoughts screamed.

"WAIT! Tristan was raped?!" I said into the phone shocked.

"Yes she was. Baby they found her around midnight in the woods. She's at the hospital now." What Ma said shocked me. That girl was only 13 years old and this shit happened to her. No one should ever have to go through that shit.

"Omagod that's so-"

"Terrible," Gemma finished.

"Yeah terrible. Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know baby, someone really sick and fucked up."

"Well I will be by TM with lunch in about 15. Where are you?" I asked as I got up, grabbed my keys and headed out.

"I'm at the hospital visiting Abel."

"Oh okay, well tell the little man hi for me. I will be by there later, Bye Ma," I said as I hopped into my Impala.

"Bye baby cya then," she said then hung up.

Driving to the diner I wondered who could have done this, let alone in Charming. Nothing like this happens here. It must have been an outsider…like from the Carnival or something.

* * *

Pulling into TM I saw the two cop cars and the rest of the bikes lined up. Thank god David wasn't here…I did not want to deal with that asshole right now.

"Alright boys I got lunch," I yelled as I walked inside the clubhouse.

Almost instantly the guys came running in behind me.

"Thanks Ash," said the guys as they dug into the boxes of food.

"No problem."

"So what's up with dingle dork one and two outside?" I asked nodding outside.

"Hale wants to keep us here so we don't go digging into Tristan's rape. He's afraid we'll find out who did it faster than he does," Jax said.

"Mhmm I have this feeling that the two assholes outside aren't going to hold you guys back any longer though…am I right?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows.

"You know us too well doll," Tig said grinning.

"Sleeping pills in the coffee should work like a charm," I said as I dug out a bottle of them from my purse.

"Since when did you start taking sleeping pills," Jax asked.

"I just take them when I'm stressed and can't sleep. It's no big deal."

Chibs took the bottle and examined it.

"Ay this shou' work alrig'. Da two fuckers outsi' won' know wha' hit em'," he said.

"Alright then I'm going to go 'fix' some coffee outside for the nice police officers now," I teased.

"Double dose that shit we don't want them up for a while doll," Tig said.

"Okay." And with that I headed out to the office where the coffee pot was; the two cops were sitting on the picnic table. Walking over I could see their eyes roaming over my body, checking me out. What creeps; like hell I would ever consider hooking up with a deputy.

"Hey boys," I said flirtatiously as I waved at them.

"Hey," they replied.

"How about I refill your coffees for you?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah sure," one said. "Alright," the other one agreed as they handed their cups to me.

"Any sugar?"

"Blacks fine."

"Okay I'll be right back," I said as I walked off. Before walking into the office I looked over my shoulder at the guys smiling, they smiled back; little did they know my true attentions. What smucks.

I put the coffee cups down on the table and filled them with coffee fast. Then I fished out four sleeping pills cracked them open and poured two into each cup.

"Nightie night coppers." I grabbed the cups and headed out.

"Here you go cuties." I handed them their cups and winked.

"Thanks." I waited till they took a sip, then looked over.

Tig, Chibs, Clay, and Jax were walking over. I smiled devilishly at them.

Two seconds later the cops fell.

"Good job darlin'," Jax said.

"No problem. They were creeps anyway."

They guys pulled the cops into the office and closed the door.

"Don't let anyone in there," Clay ordered.

"Okie dokie."

I looked over at the rumbling of a motorcycle as Juice pulled into the lot.

"Hey Juicy boy!" I waved and ran over.

"Hey Ash, how ya doin?" he asked as I leaned in for a hug.

"Just the usual, knocking out some cops here and there," I said nonchalantly.

Juice shook his head oblivious then looked at me suddenly, shocked.

"Wait you what?" he asked.

"I popped some sleeping pills into thing one and two's coffees so you guys could go figure out who raped that poor little girl."

"You're so bad," he teased.

"Hmm maybe you'll have to punish me later Juicy boy," I said quietly as I bit my lower lip.

He groaned. "If I didn't have shit to do I would so-just-"

He was interrupted by Tig yelling, "Hey Juice get your pansy ass over here we got shit to do."

"Okay Tig," he yelled back then looked at me. "We'll continue this little conversation later. Kay?" he said as he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Maybe," I replied grinning.

He growled. "You're killing me."

I laughed and handed him my bottle of sleeping pills.

"Can you set those in the office I need to head out?"

"What are these?" he asked.

"Just some pills. Cya later Juice."

"Okay. Cya Ash," he said then ran off towards Tig and the rest of the guys.

* * *

Later on I found myself with a half a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream left, a full bottle of red wine gone I was on my second, in a black cropped tank with rainbow polka dotted boy shorts on sitting in front of the TV watching a marathon of Ghost Hunters. Juice never called me to finish our "little convo" so I just figured screw him, Ghost Hunters is better anyway.

A couple hours ago I went to go see Abel at the hospital, Jax was there. That was when Jax got a call and found out it was that creep ass clown that raped that little girl, and then he ran off. After that I went back to Jax's it was about 11pm and started to slug out because obviously Juice wasn't calling anytime soon.

I snuggled back into the couch and took a big bite off my ice cream and looked at the clock; it was midnight and I really didn't feel like going anywhere anyway.

* * *

I woke up to the loud buzzing of my phone. I groaned, reached over and answered it.

"Hello," I said as I sat up on the couch.

"Hello Ashlee its David."

"Oh okay. Uhm, why are you calling me?"

He breathed heavily on the other side. "I found one of your guys passed out by the road on 6th street. I would suggest you come pick him up before I get him for indecent exposure. I think his names Juice."

I giggled. "Okay I will be right there. Bye."

"Bye."

I shot off the couch, ran to my room, slipped on a pair of gray sweatpants, and headed off in my Impala.

Driving down the road I checked my appearance. My hair was up in a funky high bun and my makeup was smudged. Oh well, they are just going to have to deal.

Turning the corner I saw David's jeep and slowed down parking next to it.

Walking over to David I saw the funniest sight ever. Juice was passed out on the ground wearing only a big white diaper, a binky in his mouth, and a sign across his chest that said "Slightly retarded child please adopt me."

"Guess he pissed off some of his buddies," David said.

"Yeah I guess so," I said as I giggled.

I bent down next to Juice.

"Juicy boy wakey wakey," I said as I ran my fingers lightly across his cheeks. He stirred awake.

"Hey Ash…..where…what?" he said as he looked down at the sign and diaper. He blushed deeply as I giggled.

"Come with me before David here writes you a ticket for indecent exposure."

Juice nodded, got up, and proceeded to take off the sign attached to his chest. It was stapled on, he winced.

I turned to David. "Thanks for calling me."

"No problem. If you ever nee-"

"Just don't," I said cutting him off. "You burned that bridge along time ago. Bye."

"Ok bye," David said defeated as he climbed into his jeep.

Juice followed me in the Impala.

"So you took those pills didn't ya?" I grinned at him. He looked sheepishly back at me.

"I didn't know they were sleeping pills."

"You're such an idiot," I laughed.

"A cute idiot?"

"Sure Juicy, a cute idiot."

We drove the rest of the way to TM in silence.

"Cya Juice," I said as he got out of the car.

"Cya," he said then left walking towards the clubhouse in a diaper that was half falling off his ass. I grinned, shaking my head then headed back towards Jax's.


End file.
